Diary of MASCRO Film Productions part IV
by DaveDisco
Summary: 4th Edition to this magnificent piece of writing. Precious is a delight. Some lovable GH Characters make an appearance


10/09/15 _Precious_ _writing_. We have all been busy, we took 5 days away from the studio from 24/08/15. Well in those 5 days we received 36 emails. I have written the names out in order of when we received them. Jackie Gordon nee Wright, Sammy Maguire, Justine Dean, Fred Mainwaring, Trisha Yates, Clarke Trent, Luke  & Mandy Gardner, Leslie Rowe, Justin Bennett, Michael Doyle, Mr Baxter, Frankie McCaul, Mr Kennedy, Bernie Halsall, Richard Dixon, Mrs McCluskey, Jacqueline Heron MBE, Steve Banks, Duane Orpington, Fay Mason nee Lucas, Vincent Savage, Harry Cummings, Gordon Jones, Janet St. Clair, Annette Hopkins, Paul Tanner, Diane Cooney, Gill Kirk, Kevin Baylon, Tracy Wilson nee Edwards, Alan Humphries, Eric "Z" Greaves, Emma Robson, Louise Webb, Laura & Mrs Reagan and Ms G Booth.

12 each. Many names we recognise, and many we don't. Suzanne and Claire and me too regret taking the days off, but we will be busy, instead of sitting around. Only 2 of the 36 have replied. Neither can make the studio and that's Luke and Mandy, bit worried as I used their website before I got married. is a dating website. Never knew it was my fellow Grange Hill alumni. I wonder if I know them. Well I am on my way to Surrey tomorrow to meet them. The other respondent is none other than Suzanne's favourite lady Mrs B McCluskey or shall I say her son. Suzanne agreed to travel to Cornwall to meet her. Claire brilliantly stated she must be at least 100 years old. You wouldn't think she was a mature adult herself.

I must go now I have a meeting with Northam Council. They are going to allow me see some special documents regarding the school. It doesn't exist anymore, the building now is a complex of studio flats. I had a look at prices and 1 or 2 beds. 1 bed £300.000, 2 £450.000. London has gotten so expensive. Claire is currently there putting in some leaflets about what we are doing. Surely 1 sad person who went there as a student or staff that lives there. Chow for now.

11/09/15. Claire here. Precious is currently on her way to Surrey. Thankfully she left early and won't know I turned up late…. I will keep it in as it will be laughed at. 3 emails this morning, 2 from Eric Greaves stating he will be able to come to the studio and he has spoken to his friends Gonch and Robbie. He then sent another stating Gonch was Luke Gardner. I have stated that in an email that Precious has already gone to Surrey to meet Luke and Mandy.

The other email came from Laura Reagan, with Laura and her mother able to make the studio next Saturday.

I was reading through the names and 1 I recognised because of a previous student was Jacqueline Heron MBE. If it's the same Jackie Heron that Carol Yates mentioned. It would be interesting to see how she got her MBE after the expletives that Carol used.

Anyway Suzanne is away for a few days, she is in Cornwall to see Mrs McCluskey and then her and Glenroy are finding premises. Roly sent another email. He told us he emailed a chef friend of his, Francis McCaul who owns a Michelin starred restaurant in Hertfordshire, but he also stated he would like to have a reunion. So I have emailed back thanking him for his recommendation to Francis or should that now be Frankie. I also stated that it was a fantastic idea (we love Roly) so that's why the Glenroy clan are looking at that. Roly did also state he would "con" Francis to help him with food. I would like to state that us here at MASCRO do not condone conning, but we appreciate it. He he he. I want to see Roly again, such a lovely guy.

It's 3pm and I have another hour. Precious emailed me the answers from Luke and Mandy. She told me via text. This is the text. _Hey love! Spoke to the lovely Gonch and Mandy. Such an effing laugh. He was the ginger kid that took over from pogo in selling stuff that never sold. P.S I am staying down here for a night as I am meeting Eric Greaves and Robert Wright. Had a skype convo with Eric who in turn was texting Robert. Both on their way down. Hope your good love you. P!_

That text was 4 pages long on my phone. I replied with where was she staying. Her response? _Oh my goodness so glad you asked, Gonch and Mandy live in a 5 bed house. They have 2 spare rooms they invited me to stay, as Gonch says saves money on hotel, especially around here. I will state though as I knew who he was, I asked if he still spoke to the little boy he used to hang around and sell with I made him cry_ _L_ _he hasn't seen him since he left Grange Hill. P!_

Bad Precious lol.

12/09/15. I seem to be the only person in this office. Suzanne still on reccy with Glenroy. I phoned to make sure they were okay and I heard Glenroy shout he doesn't even work for us. But I had good news. We were offered some money to do an interview on morning TV. We have been offered 15k each to appear and make our plans national. Precious text with this _R U EFFING KIDDING ME?_ I was always trying to ignore how we would afford it all. The royalties from our "London Boroughs and the people" can only go so far. We also made a short film about "Cockneys and do they still exist" This upset a few people when Precious answered no they don't lol. She got a letter from a guy called Henry Strong. He called her a typical North Londoner that knew nothing about being a true blue Cockney.

So I have read Precious's email about Gonch and Mandy, I don't remember her but definitely him. I really wish I could remember more. I spoke to Stewpot last night and he couldn't recall too much either (Old git). We have also received 2 more emails. 1 from Ms Booth and the other from Peter Jenkins. Know that name really well, he was 2 years above us and knew him as Tucker. Precious has text again, she wants me to go to Hertfordshire tomorrow and visit Rolys friend Frankie McCaul. She also asked me not to add Gonch and Mandys answers as she is having a blast and has loads to write herself (lucky bitch).

14/09/15 Precious writing. OH MY GOD! I have had a blast in Surrey, though I have missed my famalam. I can't wait for movie night tonight. Watching a DVD of Andy's choice (Hope it's not scary) Gonna slap Claire, calling me a Bitch? Ha ha.

Anyway I have met up originally with Luke & Mandy Gardner, I didn't tell them I had a profile on their dating website. Well they are very well off. They have twin boys 9 years old, and they are named after friends. Robert Vincent Gardner and Eric Hollo Gardner. They explained who each name was named after. So they started with Robert. Robert was named after Robbie Wright, great friend who was involved in the dating agency at school for the prom along with Ziggy. He stayed on in the 6th form whilst Luke and Mandy went to college. Ziggy travelled back to Liverpool.

Robert (their son) his middle name was named after a friend of the group called Vincent Savage, and in Gonch's (didn't want to be known as Luke) own words "Vince was a wanderer. He would always be seen with Trev Cleaver, but then wander to talk to me or anyone in the group who would listen. Hollo apparently befriended him and got to know him well. I haven't spoken to Hollo or Vince (nor as Robbie or Ziggy) since I left college." I had no idea what any of this means. Mandy took over as Gonch got slightly emotional over Hollo, when I asked why you hadn't stayed in touch.

Well Eric Hollo Gardner was named after the football mad, Liverpool loving, Mouth of the scouse Eric "Ziggy" Greaves. The kindest man you'll ever meet. His heart was always in the right place but his head would lead him to antics. Hollo well we already know. Paul Holloway. Mandy told me she was in the playground sitting on a wall when Hollo rode his bike into the playground and fell of as he nearly hit Luke. Luke laughed whilst blowing his nose strange noise.

Mandy then stated that the boys never spoke to her and that when she heard that Hollo left she wanted to talk to Gonch, but couldn't get near him as he was always on the move with his ideas. This is when Mandy just walked towards the kitchen and grabbed her tablet. There was a lot of computers and files everywhere. But as soon as she stood up my brain went off. Suzanne would state I had a brain fart. I looked at my list and realised that Eric Greaves had emailed the studio.

Presuming it was the same 1, I showed Mandy the list and she confirmed that it was him. Mandy had got onto skype and within a minute a guy wearing sunglasses and a Liverpool shirt answered with the "Yo Mrs Gonch. Hows tricks. Within a few seconds another person came up, Ziggy confirmed it to being Robbie Wright. Gonch handed me my 3rd glass of wine, winked at me and said "You ain't driving home." Ziggy and Robbie freakishly said "Hey why don't we come down to you?" Robbie was with us within 2 hours and Ziggy about 10ish yesterday morning.

I had a great day. I walked with Mandy to take the kids to school. Neither of them happy as "Mummy and her friends had woken them up with constant laughter" I felt so guilty.

When we got back I saw Gonch firing up the BBQ. Yes it was the best lunch I have ever had. Pheasant and Cumin sausages are amazing.

Robbie was reading the list and confirmed that Jackie was his sister. But he also confirmed she was on holiday in the states and wouldn't be back until Mid-October.

So during lunch I set up the camera and what should have taken no more than an hour took 3 hours lol. I phoned Andy and he was okay with it. I got back at 7 last night. Movie night did happen, and we watched "The Krays" I love that film. Anyway, My thoughts on them is Luke….sorry Gonch is an absolute hoot and even now gets Robbie and Ziggy into trouble. These are grown men. They disappeared for an hour when I was filming Mandy who IMO is prim and proper but so down to earth. She wants to meet up again which I agreed would be brilliant. She was sold on the idea of a Grange get together.

Well the boys came back giggling like a group of girls and confirmed they had a few beers. Gonch had printed off numbers and told 3 men that the corresponding number was a woman in the next pub down. They then told me the story of Francis and big Tel getting matched up accidentally and they had done the same to these men. I seriously haven't laughed so much.

I love Ziggy and when we filmed him he was taking the mickey out of Gonch and wore a white suit. The prom story was then told. Gonch confirmed that the following day he went to where Ziggy was living and they just spoke all day. They met up every day until he left. Gonch and Robbie both became sullen. A girl called Georgina Hayes was then mentioned and we then began talking about Helen and as Ziggy put it "Pyscho Imelda" she was expelled for what he believed to have been a psychotic break. But within a few seconds laughter rang through the room again. Before we knew Mandy had gone to pick the kids up. They were very tired and after their dinner went to bed.

Oh look at me blabbering on. I left them around 5.45pm.

I have the answers for all 4, Gonch and Mandy wanted their answers to be put on the same segment. They are so in love. Oh and not to forget I got home at 7pm, Andy had got everything ready and as soon as I got in the film was ready. "The Krays" my favourite film.

GonMan.What years were you at GH? **G 'n' M** **1985-1989**

Who was your bestfriend? And do you still talk to them? **G. Everyone who bought into 1 of my schemes. No seriously Hollo, Robbie and Ziggy. Vince was okay, always worth a laugh. Mandy too. When I saw her 1 day and knowing she had the skills I….sorry Zigs, WE required then I wanted to get her on board. Who'd thought she would be my loving girlfriend and then from 1997 my beautiful wife. So obviously you know I still talk to Zigs and Rob, but I really would like to know to know where Hollo and Streaky are. (** **This produced a rapture of laughter from Ziggy and Robbie and they explained that due to the lack of muscle Vince was nicknamed streaky)** **M. I was fairly close to a girl called Emma Thompson, also Calley would say hi, but that's not strictly friendship. But these boys here were the closest friends I have ever had and I love them all. A girl called Brenda, lived round the corner from me went to St. Jo's when I went to GH, we pinky swore (** **Total delirium, Ziggy and Robbie me too have tears streaming from our eyes** **) PINKY SWORE! Sorry didn't mean to growl. Anyway we agreed to see each other after school and at weekends. I went round and she said "Go away Grange Hill scum" I'm so sorry I didn't mean to dampen the mood.** Would you do anything different during your time at GH? **Not really! I did a lot of stuff, 1 thing I do remember was in the first year. Me and Hollo bugged the staffroom, because of many thefts that had gone on. Mr Smart if I remember correctly called me into the staffroom. We listened to the tape and found out it was some guy called Grippler I think with Emma Stebson and Denny. (** **I said do you mean Gripper? Confirmed. I was shocked! Never thought I would hear that name here)** **M. Yes! I would have spoken to boys more. I was so scared to being rejected. But I was shocked that Gonch spoke to me. Bless him he tried so hard. Hey darling? Do you remember Isle of Wight school trip? My birthday? Oh that reminds me Precious. We went back to the Isle of Wight, on our 3** **rd** **day there we went back to where the school trip was held. Gonch asked about the owners. After a while we were told the lady in charge at that time had died 2002, her friend, a former teacher Maurice Bronson too had died. (** **I vaguely remember Mr Bronson, such a shame.)**

Who was your favourite Teacher? **G. I liked Miss Booth she was always fair. M. All of them as all I wanted to do was learn.**

 **Whilst filming them (had to do that separately) I was looking to ensure the camera was always on them, but I looked at the other and not to gush with love, but they both couldn't stop looking at each other. I will get Andy to do this from now on. AS IF!**

 **I have 3 hours of footage in total, considering asking the questions takes no more than 10 minutes, you can tell I have had a blast. I wished I was at school for more than 1 year with them, oh and at all with Ziggy. He was telling me how he stayed on at Grange Hill when his parents went back to Liverpool. The bathroom incident was hilarious, these 4 people have so many stories amongst them, and that's just from when they were at school.**

 **I wish they could find Hollo. Before I forget had better put up both Robbie and Ziggy's answers.**

 **Robbie. This guy is hilarious. He is a Bar manager in the West End. When I told him that the studio was also in the West End he offered us all free drinks. He then sneered where we were based. "I hate Bailey, always pinching my staff" Bailey Denn is the owner of the ZigZag bar we're near. Anyway these are his answers.** What years were you at GH? **1985-1990 Weren't as clever as Gonch and Mand….but was Ziggy so I stayed on 6** **th** **form to get to college. 3 levels of education. 1. Do exams and go straight to college which is for the brainiacs like them (** **Points to Gonch and Mandy** **) 2. Do exams and stay on 6** **th** **form to improve chances like me, or 3. For the people they don't do education is do exams and move back to Liverpool. (** **Rapture of laughter) Ziggy. "Eh shut up you. I was top level in…1 class" (more laughter)**

Who was your bestfriend? And do you still talk to them? **Ziggy and I try not to. Nah! Seriously I wouldn't have this bar without these 3. I think we all lost contact, but I would get the odd letter from Ziggy addressed to my old gaff. Handy my sis lived there at the time. Gonch and Mand came out of the blue. I was on Facebook and they added me as friends, coincidentally I was speaking with Ziggy at the time. Skype has helped too. Gonch came over to help me with it, and love seeing these guys.** Would you do anything different during your time at GH? **2 things. 1. Stand up to Imelda more and 2. Stand up to McCaul more. In fact also not be so kind to Zammo, our Jacks first husband. Drug addict at school and then few years back they divorced as he cited he no longer loved her. She was heartbroken. He was her life and she, his. But I forgave him for his druggy life, I now wish I hadn't. But saying that she married again and her and Carl are happy, Zammo never lets her down when it comes to the kids. So at least he has done that right.**

Who was your favourite Teacher? **None of them. Mr Robson was alright, but that caretaker was alright too. Griffiths, Mr Griffiths. Militarian manner but heart of gold.**

I'm on my 5th cup of tea writing this up. I have had to fast forward some of it. I forgot to press pause during a small break between Robbie and Ziggy. The latter had to take a call. These are his answers.

Ziggy. Eric Greaves, is a football agent. He owns his own business called ZRG Sports Media. He admitted the ZRG does stand for Ziggy, Robbie and Gonch. When I asked where's Mandy's name? She responds with "I'm glad I'm not on there, I hate football." But Ziggy confirmed he had written down the name to show the boys what they could call any business idea they had that took off, that was before Mandy caught the eye of Lukey boy here.

What years were you at GH? **1986-89**

Who was your bestfriend? And do you still talk to them? **Robbie all day long. Gonch, Hollo and Mand of course. But I leave special thanks to Louise and Cheryl Webb. When their father died and their aunt moved in. Well me folks had agreed to move to Liverpool. I wanted to stay, so I ended up moving in with them. Before anyone says anything. On a Monday morning mid-term I was in the shower singing you'll never walk alone when a knock at the bathroom door. I finished me shower like, wrapped a towel around me, opened the door and Cheryl was standing there she asked where was the cat. She told me never become a singer, at that moment me towel fell down. I have never run so fast to me room to get dressed and get to school. Bad idea telling these 2 weren't it? Anyway that's the bathroom incident.**

Who was your favourite Teacher? **McKenzie, Kennedy and Reagan. Reagans daughter was some hot totty like.**

So that's my time in Surrey. I will add that the boys had loaded my car up, and as I was about to drive off Gonch said "Precious? Precious Matthews? Your secrets safe with us." OMG! He recognised my name. Right busy few days so I am off home now. Suzanne is back tomorrow. I'm sure we'll laugh at this.


End file.
